1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workload management in computer systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a cloud computing environment, a management system performs constant monitoring of numerous compute nodes that make up the cloud. Accordingly, the management system may take steps to balance the load among the individual compute nodes, and may deploy workloads to compute nodes that are able to perform appropriately.
In various implementations, the management system is the centralized point for workload distribution and has access to information about the operating condition of all servers and all workloads. The management system collects this information and uses it to determine how to move and rearrange workloads to accomplish one or more operational objective. The management system, such as a management server, is limited as to what information it can collect about the individual servers or hosts. In some systems, server operating conditions are exposed to the management server so that the management server can make a more informed decision as to which host should receive a given workload.